In conventional lithography, an aqueous fountain solution is employed to prevent the printing ink from wetting the non-image areas of the planographic plate.
It has recently been discovered that the requirement for a fountain solution can be obviated, by employing a planographic plate having a silicone elastomeric layer. Because ink releases from the silicone under printing conditions, no fountain solution is required.